Question: What is the smallest positive multiple of $32$?
Explanation: Every positive multiple of $32$ is $32\cdot x$ for some positive integer $x$. The smallest multiple is therefore going to be when $x$ is the smallest positive integer which is $1$. So, $32\cdot1=\boxed{32}$ is the smallest multiple of $32$.